Zhang Dali
Biografia Si è diplomato alla Scuola nazionale di Belle Arti di Pechino nel 1987. Dopo aver studiato pittura in Cina, si recò in Italia, dove scoprì l'arte del graffitismo. È stato l'unico artista di graffiti a Pechino nei primi anni Novanta, ed ha ottenuto la copertina del Time magazineartslant.com. Dal 1995 al 1998 realizzò con lo spray painting oltre 2000 profili giganti della propria testa calva su edifici in tutta Pechino, posizionando le immagini a fianco di caratteri 'chai' dipinti dalle autorità cittadine per indicare che il documento è destinato alla demolizione.Anne-Marie Broudehoux, The Making and Selling of Post-Mao Beijing, Routledge, 2004, pp. 221-2. ISBN 0415320577 La comparsa di queste immagini divenne nel 1998 l'oggetto di un dibattito mediatico a Pechino.Wu Hung in Carol Appadurai Breckenridge, Cosmopolitanism, Duke University Press, 2002, p. 189. ISBN 0822328992 Ha esposto i suoi lavori a livello internazionale in molte mostre ed anche all'International Center for Photography di New York, alla 18Gallery di Shanghai, alla Magda Danysz Gallery di Parigi, alla Courtyard Gallery di Pechino, all'Institute of Contemporary Arts di Londra, alla Kunstnernes Hus di Oslo e alla Biennale di Gwangju del 2006 in Corea. Espone alla Kiang Gallery di Atlanta, alla Eli Klein Fine Art di New York e alla Base Gallery di Tokyo. L'opera di Zhang Dali è impegnata nell'ambiente in rapido cambiamento della Cina. Lavorando con un'ampia varietà di strumenti - dall'arte urbana alle foto di archivio di Mao fino alle installazioni su larga scala - i ritratti di Zhang Dali documentano la storia sociale contemporanea di una cultura in un radicale sviluppo e scorrimento. "Chinese Offspring" (Progenie cinese) è una delle sue opere più noteMaking History: Wu Hung on Contemporary Art, 2008: consiste in 15 figure di resina sospese al soffitto; ciascuna figura è la rappresentazione di un lavoratore edile migrante, quella vasta sottoclasse che contribuisce al processo di modernizzazione nel suo livello più visibile. Dal 2003, Zhang Dali ha realizzato 100 di queste effigi in omaggio al loro mai celebrato eroismo. Su ciascuno dei corpi (i quali sono spesso appesi a testa in giù per uno dei piedi, per indicare la loro vulnerabilità, l'incertezza della loro vita, la loro impotenza nel cambiare i propri destini, il loro essere intrappolati nell'ingranaggio economico) sono tatuati una sorta di numero d'inventario, la firma dell'artista e il titolo dell'opera: una pratica che vuol essere un commento all'ingegneria sociale e al controllo della popolazione. L'opera di Zhang Dali difende le condizioni individuali di questi lavoratori provvisori, e registra anche uno dei più importanti fenomeni del nuovo ordine cinese: il crescente divario tra povertà e ricchezza. Note Bibliografia * [http://www.cnn.com/2006/TRAVEL/12/07/beijing.qa/ Q & A: Zhang Dali interview, CNN, Dec 11, 2006] * Archive of Chinese Avant Garde Art, Cornell University * Wu Hong, Zhang Dali's Dialogue: Conversation with a City in Public Culture - Vol.12, No.3, Fall 2000, pp. 749–768 http://muse.jhu.edu/login?uri=/journals/public_culture/v012/12.3wu_hung.html - solo su abbonamento * http://www.chinatownconnection.com/zhang-dali.htm * http://www.saatchi-gallery.co.uk/artists/zhang_dali.htm Collegamenti esterni *Zhang Dali – Saatchi Gallery *Zhang Dali - Magda Danysz Gallery & 18 Gallery - Paris - Shanghai *Zhang Dali - Kiang Gallery *Zhang Dali – Base Gallery *Zhang Dali - Eli Klein Fine Art Categoria:Artisti cinesi Categoria:Grafitti artist internazionali Categoria:Copertina di Time Magazine Categoria:Street art Categoria:Generi di street art